Zero Revived
by HoodedArcher
Summary: Zero is found torn in pieces after the explosion of Ragnarok, he is nursed back to health by some familiar reploids and set out to find Ciel. DISCLAIMER I do not own these characters all rights are owned by Capcom.
1. Chapter 01

**Zero Revived**

**Prologue**

The wind battered my face like sandpaper; an incessant tapping ran in my ears as the larger granules of sand hit my helmet. The explosion of Ragnarok had immobilized me; my arms and legs had been shredded and are probably now dust in the air. My eye sighted flickered as this was a clear sign of damage to my visual components. The loss of functionality felt odd. I thought of Ciel; I knew I would never see her again, these were my last moments. I knew what was going to had been killed thus my job was done. I lay in the sand staring up at Ragnarok's fragments watching them burn as they entered the atmosphere.

**Chapter 1 / Reboot**

My eyes had opened once again and I was alone in appeared to be an old med-bay. This somewhat empty room was no larger than twelve-by-six feet; it was lit by poorly over head lamps I glanced to my lower right there on a table there sat numerous miscellaneous parts were just scattered across a stainless steel table. I then proceeded to glace to the left, on another steel table lay what appeared to be my limbs, but there's no way that they had survived. I look harder and I could see on my right leg that there were shiny new mechanisms being attached. I couldn't move my head it was kept in place by a loose vice but I couldn't move if I wanted to anyways. I stared straight forward and in my view stood a large iron door, a green light flickered above the door, someone was entering.

The door slid open quickly, in walked Cerveau; he was too busy analyzing a clipboard to notice I was booted up. Cerveau is a reploid who has been around for quite some time, he is around my height. He has been my trusty engineer over the years crafting weapons and upgrades for me for awhile now; He has been a friend of mine ever since I met him, I'm lucky to have a good engineer like him. "Hey" I said as I gave him a smirk, Cerveau looked around the room before he looked to me. "Z-…Zero" he dropped his clipboard onto the metal panels that lined the floor resulting in a loud clank. "I knew you would reboot eventually but… not this soon." I gave him a puzzled look; his face changed realizing that I had been Offline for so long. "I haven't even finished refining your new parts!" he exclaimed as he walked to the work bench on my left, he exposed openings in my limbs that had slots for parts. "It seems we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" I said "It would seem that way… Zero…. It's good to have you back." He placed his hand on my shoulder sincerely "It's good to be back" I smiled. "Give me a moment; I'll be right back I must inform Rocinolle."Rocinolle was a reploid who specialized in helping wounded reploids aka nursing, I wasn't surprised one of the first people Cerveau would tell I was awake was her, She excelled in helping Cerveau many times in the past before. He said. Cerveau scurried to the back of the room and out the door. I waited only a few moments before Rocinolle walked in with Cerveau following behind. "Zero… so he wasn't joking." Rocinolle grinned "I told you I wasn't!" mumbled Cerveau "Rocinolle it's good to see you again, what's the situation with me?"

"Well I think you can see how much work we still have to do" She pointed to the table on my left "I understand... can you send Ciel to see me?" I asked. The room fell silent, Rocinolle and Cerveau looked at each other nervously "She's gone…." Cerveau said. Everything froze a million questions arose all at once in my mind. "…Where is she?" I said in desperation "After we lost your signal she ran off, we looked for her but all we found were her foot prints and then someone else's…" quietly said Rocinolle. "Fix me as fast as possible I need you to do this for Ciel!" I shouted. "Zero… I will work as fast as I can." Said Cerveau "And I will too" Rocinolle added. It made me feel reassured that they really wanted to help, I would always remember this.

As soon as the silence set on our conversation Rocinolle left the room to order parts from neo arcadia and Cerveau had set to work on my arms. I tried to rest Cerveau would occasionally perform maintenance on me sometimes replacing and polishing parts on my torso, a few time he opened me up to make more adjustments. Cerveau didn't talk to me much about what he was doing but it was just interesting to guess, who knows what he would do, maybe attach guns in my wrists or miniature rocket launchers. Cerveau was a creative genius what he made up for in practicality he made up in skill; he was able to materialize about anything that came to his mind and with the right parts from Rocinolle who knows what he was doing to me.


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 2 / Function

A few more months had passed, my body had begun to look as it used to. Cerveau and Rocinolle have completely restored a large fraction of my components. My visual components had been upgraded Cerveau said "Zero, with this upgrade you should be able to see in pitch dark! " Everything is the room became definable. I was uneasy though I had been quite skeptical about these upgrades, I mentioned to Cerveau if he thought they were absolutely necessary. Of course Cerveau would re assure me that I would be "a whole new Zero." I didn't want to change but I said nothing.

The only visitors I have had were just Cerveau as well as Rocinolle, but not from any other reploid. It has been approximately six months twenty two days thirteen hours fifty two minutes and forty three seconds since I have seen anyone other than my caretakers, where is everyone? The days fly by like flashes of light, everything around me has become old the machines that lined the wall looked so simple compared to my machinery. I watched Cerveau make precise adjustments to the many mechanisms and components that lay within my limbs, my arms were almost complete.

"Zero, I have some good news for you." said Cerveau, "What's going on?" I replied. "Your arms are complete and better than ever!" said Cerveau enthusiastically, "What is the soonest my legs will be done?" I asked Cerveau just gave me a blatant frown and sharply turned to the table on my right. "As soon as possible, but, here- let me attach your arms."Cerveau pressed a button on the table I was laying against, it begun to rotated vertically. As soon as the table was completely flat he lifted my arm of the table to my left and laid it next to me he then turned to the table on my right retrieving some tools. I glanced at him he was too busy connecting my wires; I could tell he was tediously because he knew what I wanted. After my arms were reattached we went through some basic tests, these arms felt more compact and durable. My arms were much stronger I could crushed the hardest metals and still be able to control my strength. I received a steel cube from Cerveau; I was able to mold it like clay. "So how do you like your new arms?" questioned Cerveau "To tell the truth this much strength didn't seem too necessary but it's nice to have, thank you" I said. "Zero you don't need to thank me this is an honor, a reploid such as me toying with the legendary mechanics of Zero?" he said "Really though, thank you." I said and smiled. "I probably should mention to you though… I didn't just make them stronger there are some more features I will tell you about later." He stated "Why not tell me them now?" I questioned "Well you need your legs to truly use them… Just wait till I have them done then we shall have a crash course alright?" Cerveau said, I sighed and closed my eyes to rest for awhile longer.

I often thought about Ciel but, since I was so close to being complete I couldn't stop. She invaded my mind like a virus, a virus that held my mind in a tight grip not letting go not letting me drift away into thought. My mind was set at finding her and destroying anyone who stands in my way. When I am fixed and say my goodbyes I shall depart immediately, I will need all the information I can gather, I thought about good places to search for information I would have to find the human trading caravan. Ciel might have been taken for many reasons which I had contemplated carefully in my mind. I opened my eyes again to see Cerveau still at work, I again closed my eyes and tried to rest but I couldn't because even after I am fixed I realized I will truly not be complete not without her. My thoughts began to drift away as I went into slumber.


End file.
